The Theory of Trios
by AngelicFairy
Summary: Brock thinks it’s a given that two of the three members in a trio always fall for each other but Misty refuses to see the point in his little 'theory.' Preview: "Why do I always have to fall for Ash's character?" AAML one-shot.


*****Author's Note*****

I felt like taking a small break from my longer AAML fic, _Misty the Matchmaker_ and had this idea floating around my mind so I thought I'd write it out. My friend and I actually had a similar conversation only about people we knew and our personal experiences and not cartoons and TV shows. Confused? Haha. Read and you won't be. ^_^

Please don't forget to review!

**Summary**: Brock thinks it's a given that two of the three members in a trio always fall for each other but Misty refuses to see the point in his little 'theory.' AAML.

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Pokemon or any of the mentioned cartoon or TV characters.

**The Theory of Trios**

"Just look at Avatar!"

"Avatar?"

Brock nodded enthusiastically as he bit into his hot dog. Misty cringed as she saw some ketchup and mustard squirt out and threw a napkin at her friend. Gratefully, Brock accepted and wiped his mouth before saying, "Yeah Avatar! You have Katara, Aang, and Sokka right? A trio. Like us."

"Uh huh."

"So we know Sokka and Katara can't be together because that would be sick and wrong."

"Not to mention illegal."

"Therefore, you have Aang crushing on Katara and she even kissed him at the end! Even though she really does belong with Zuko," Brock said with a growl. "Stupid producers."

Misty raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her soda. "I fail to see where you're going with this Zutara obsession."

"Zutara is not the point here!"

"You actually have a point with all this?"

"I'm telling you, whenever there is a trio, it's inevitable that something goes down with two of the members!"

"Some trios are all boys or all girls."

"Hey I don't mind if something goes down in the all girl group."

"Ugh Brock."

"What can I say? I'm a healthy young man."

"Shut up."

"Okay okay. I'm talking about trios that are mixed!"

"Okay fine. But that doesn't mean something has to go down in our little group."

"Of course it does! Lets move onto another example and you'll see."

Misty waved a hand wearily indicating to the older boy to continue who didn't hesitate.

"Harry Potter."

"Just because Ron and Hermione get together, does not mean it's because of a trio thing!"

"Hush woman! You're breaking my rhythm here."

"Proceed."

"So you have Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The ultimate trio cause Harry's the main character who has to fight evil, Ron's the sidekick with his own issues, and Hermione's the girl and voice of reason."

"Uh huh."

"Just like us!"

"What, so Ash is Harry, you're Ron, and I'm Hermione?"

"More or less."

"Wait a minute. That means, I have to like you!?"

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Bad example Brock."

"Yeah okay, moving on. Danny Phantom. There's one where the main character ends up with the main girl."

"That's better. Wait, that means I have to be with Danny er – Ash!?"

"Woman! Stop being so picky! Your choices are limited to me and Ash and we've already concluded that in this trio thing, I'm the brother, like Sokka."

"I don't want to be Katara. She's way too motherly. And Brock, can you please use the napkin to wipe your mouth I gave you and not your sleeve."

"Oh no, you're not motherly at all."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyways, your trio theory doesn't mean anything. You don't have enough backup to support it."

"I'm not done yet. Lets take Kim Possible."

"There's no trio in Kim Possible. Unless you're counting Rufus and he sorta doesn't count."

"No I am not counting the naked mole rat. I'm counting Wade, duh."

"Ooh with my hair, I could probably pass as Kim's twin, don't you think?" Misty said absently flipping her hair. "I did always like that show where the girl is the main character and kicks butt."

"You would."

"But anyways, Wade can't really count either. He's like, ten and Kim's in high school!"

"He's mentally mature though."

"Whatever. This example is like the Avatar one. Doesn't work."

"You're just mad I can keep coming up with examples."

"Bad examples."

"Then how about Hannah Montana?"

Pause.

"Brock, you do realize that's a little girls' show right?"

"Did you happen to forget my million siblings, all younger, half of them girls?"

"Anyways, you don't even see the whole Lilly and Oliver thing coming! It just gets thrown in your face. Where was the development?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who watches it."

"So sue me, I get bored and it is an amusing show sometimes."

"Anyways, Hannah Montana is an example of a two girls – one boy trio but it still holds true to my argument."

"Ugh. Fine I'll give you that one."

"Yes! Another two girls – one boy trio would be Lizzie McGuire."

"That's so old school."

"But the Lizzie – Gordo thing proves my point."

"That didn't even happen until like, the end of the movie! It took forever and you don't even know throughout the entire series that he likes her!"

"Yeah okay true. Bad example for the most part but it still falls into my theory."

"Yeah yeah."

"Ned's Declassified?"

"Okay sure, I'll give you that one too. Wait, does that mean I'm Moze?"

"And Ash is Ned."

"Why do I always have to fall for Ash's character?"

"Would you rather I be Ned?"

"I wouldn't mind if Channing Tatum was Ned."

"You're completely missing the point here Misty."

"You were never near the point."

"Okay I have another example you'll appreciate cause you're similar to the girl in this cartoon."

"What is it?"

"Ben 10: Alien Force."

"Oh I do like Gwen! She's got the hair like me and she kicks butt! I love her powers."

"Told ya."

"But wouldn't that mean Ash is Ben?"

"In this case, Ash can be Kevin since they both have black hair and are stupid sometimes."

"Ben's pretty stupid too."

"Again, if Ash is Ben, then that means I have to be Kevin and we determined back during the Avatar conversation that it wouldn't work between us."

"I thought it was during the Harry Potter part because you were supposed to be Ron and I didn't want to have to like you if I was Hermione."

"Who cares? Point is, in every trio, two of the three always hook up!"

"But not always!"

"Do enlighten me."

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"This is a waste of my time!"

"You just say that because you know it's true and you know I'm right. Just admit it!"

"Never!"

"Admit what?"

Brock and Misty looked up to see the third member of their trio casually strolling towards their campsite, hands stuffed in his pocket, black hair glistening with drops of water and a damp towel draped around his neck. Ash took a seat on the ground beside Misty and leaned over to see what drink was in her cup.

"Soda. Can I have some?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Misty handed the cup over as Brock laughed.

"So, what were you talking about while I was washing up?"

"Trios."

"Nothing."

Ash looked back and forth between his friends who appeared to be having some sort of staring contest.

"So which is it? Trios or nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Trios."

" What about trios?"

"Nothing." Misty said again quickly but was overtaken by Brock's response.

"Just that in every trio, two of the members always end up together."

"Oh?" Ash said stuffing a hotdog in his mouth. "How you figure?"

"Well take for example – "

"Oh no. You are not going to run through that entire list again!"

"What's wrong Misty?"

"Yeah what's wrong Misty? Or would you rather be called Moze, Gwen, or Kim?"

"What's Brock talking about?"

"Yeah why don't you tell him Moze?"

"Ugh shut up Brock."

"Sorry, did you prefer Gwen?"

"Who's Gwen?"

"You'll find out soon Kevin."

"My name's not Kevin. Brock, you feelin' alright?"

"Never better."

"You won't be feeling so good when you find a fist in your face."

"Aw why so violent Kim? Ron too dense for ya?"

"Shut up Brock!"

"Hey! There's two Rons!"

"Ron? You're seeing two Rons Misty? And you didn't even tell me? Your best friend?"

"I am not seeing any Rons!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Arg!"

Misty shrieked, grabbed Ash by the shirt collar just as he was about to sneak another sip of Misty's soda and pulled the boy closer until their lips collided. The cup dropped to the forest ground, forgotten.

"Mpfh!?"

Misty let the extremely confused teenager go and with a face the same shade as her bright red hair, stood up saying, "Happy Brock?"

"Very."

"Just – just what happened here?" Ash asked finally regaining control of his voice and looking up wide eyed at the blushing girl.

Misty sighed. "Just…nevermind Ned."

Ash stood up and now raised an eyebrow down at his friend. "You can call me Ned, Ron, or whatever you want so long as you do that again."

"Um, really?" Misty asked shyly.

"Sure. You can even call me Danny if it makes you happy Sam."

"Danny? Sam?" Misty's eyes widened in realization and shock. "You were listening the whole time! You sneaky little – mpfh!"

Misty closed her eyes as Ash claimed her lips, only letting them flutter open as Ash gently released her shoulders, grinning down.

"Enjoy the show Sokka?"

"Very much Aang."

"I hate you guys."

"Love you too Katara."

"And that, my friends, was the ultimate proof that the Theory of Trios is valid."

*****Author's Note*****

Hope you all liked it! One-shots aren't really my forte so I hope it was decent. Please leave a helpful review!

Thanks!

_Angelicfairy aka *Maura*_


End file.
